When Life Hands You Mutengen
by AllyBethie
Summary: What are three brothers to do when the smart one starts to malfunction? He's suppose to fix things. Don-centric fic.
1. Concern

"I'm telling you guys, he's been in a slump."

"And I'm telling you it's just this stinkin' cold weather. He's always been a bit on the weaker side when it comes to the cold. Not that any of us are really suited for the east coast this time of year."

"It's probably not a good idea to disregard it either…"

Raph stood up from his spot on the couch and stretched his arms over his head. "Guys, when has Donnie ever really had much more of an issue than one of us breaking something he's _just_ fixed? It's simple; it has been unusually cold this month. It's January in the sewers for crying out loud." Raph walked over to the kitchen to grab a soda from the fridge while Mikey continued to defend his point.

"Be that as it may amigo, I just think there's something else up. Both of you know how close we are, and I can always tell when something is bothering him." Mikey looked pleadingly at his older brother. Raph sighed as he looked at his baby brother's blue orbs.

"Mike, I know you're concerned, but I think you're both just bored out of yer skulls and looking for something to preoccupy yourselves." The words had barely fell out of the young turtle's mouth when a cracking sound filled each of their ears.

"Raphael!" Three heads snapped towards their sensei's direction, and even though only one of them was being called to attention, it was visible to see the tension in all three. When Splinter snapped his tail, he meant business.

"My son, I am disappointed that you take this matter lightly. Even if you are right, and there is not much more going on with Donatello than this frigid air, it is highly inappropriate to disregard it until it has been investigated." Splinter took a moment to make way to his chair and only once he had eased himself in and made himself comfortable, he continued, "You four are brothers, but like any relationship, these connections must be nurtured. Other wise you may find you're living with complete strangers in a few more years. Especially as ninjas in the battle field, you need to be as connected as possible if you expect to be victorious."

Raph took that as his cue. Putting down his soda, he made his way over to his father figure and knelt before him. "I meant no disrespect sensei."

Splinter put a hand on his son's head, "You are not alone to blame for this my son. All four of you have a tendency to go off into your own worlds for much longer than that is necessary." The next few words Splinter dropped to a low enough whisper so only Raphael would be able to hear "I also know how uncomfortable emotional confrontation makes you. But you must over come this for the sake of your little brother."

Raph bowed his head and this and grunted a yes to his father. Splinter hummed happily and patted his son gently, giving him a non verbal dismissal. "Leonardo, I would most appreciate some tea."

The oldest walked off to the kitchen corner and began rattling around the necessary implements for making the tea. Raph moved back to his previous seat on the couch and looked over at his sensei.

"Master Splinter, I really didn't mean to seem, heartless." The hot head began cautiously, "It's just that, this time of year is when Donatello is usually his most sedentary. I mean, it's not like any of our enemies are really interested in causing too much trouble because it can get a bit cold this time of year. So, he takes this opportunity to catch up on some projects. And even you can admit that even when he was just a kid he had been the most affected by the cold. I just haven't seen anything out of the ordinary from him."

"I understand this Raphael. But have you ever known Michelangelo to be misguided in his observations about each of your emotional states?" Splinter posed the question.

Raphael racked his brain for a moment, "No Master, I suppose he hasn't." Splinter smiled.

"Michelangelo," The youngest shot up and sat straight, dropping the controller to his game system that he had picked up when it seemed that the lecture had ended. "Can you tell me what has caused you alarm in Donatello's most recent behavior."

"Yeah, he hasn't touched his computer in almost a week."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: So, like any other normal writer, I love getting reviews. I could really use them to, because I know where I want to TAKE the story, it's just getting there. So input from you lovely readers would be wonderful!

I have to admit, Leo is my favorite turtle though I'm finding lately that I've been favoriting Donnie. I think it's probably because I find Donatello much easier to write because while I'm not much of a science brain, I'm totally interested in science and technology, and I totally sympathize with the pacifist side of our brainy turtle. Besides, I feel like Donnie is often left out in the cold with those damn toasters.

If this seemed boring, I'm sorry, it is a stepping stone for the story though.


	2. Teenage Depression

A/N: Well, I'm a bad author. I start a simple story that ends in a "give me more" fashion, then leave it for three years to rot. A lot has happened in that time. Now, as a hopeful writer and an artist, I do feel a desire and a need to finish my story. Besides, there have been so many times I had wished the same from others. So it will be finished!

It may take time, but it will happen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ninja Turtles.

After Mikey mentioned his concern for their purple-clad brother, it didn't take long for the family to understand that things really were out of place. That same afternoon, Leonardo stopped by Donny's room to see how he was doing, and was only met with grunts and single-worded answers. Leo left him brooding, and made a straight shot to the resident genius' lab.

After a few minutes of quite rummaging, Raph joined the leader and started poking through the room as well. He understood without needing to question what Leo was doing. This is where Donny did all of his work. This is where Donny spent most of his time. This is where he often ate and slept. If there was a serious problem, clues would be found in here. All Raph wanted to do was help.

Raph had been discontent since his lecture from Splinter earlier in the day. It was upsetting to him that his rogue attitude often portrayed him as a heartless jerk, even at the expense of his family. This wasn't true, and he knew his father knew that. But what if Donny didn't know that? What if he had stepped over the line and freaked out on him one too many times? What if? What if..?

The hothead sighed. He was starting to play head games with himself. Which often caused frustration for him, because he knew it was pathetic. You couldn't ask the what ifs, you just had to figure out what you screwed up, if anything, and either fix the problem or just deal with what life handed you.

Raph had been racking his brain though, and couldn't figure out anything harsh he had said to Donatello lately. Which wasn't surprising. Hardly anybody had beef with the mild-mannered turtle. He was always patience with his three brothers who constantly broke things. He always listened to Leo, dealt with Raph's temper, and laughed at Mikey's stupid jokes. Raph knew Don well enough. Donny knew he wasn't a heartless jerk.

After about fifteen minutes of looking, the two eldest didn't find much besides worrying signs. A much larger than usual pile of items that needed to be fixed, very few dishes and zero sounds of electrical hum. In fact, Raph was inspecting Donny's computer when something suddenly occurred to him.

"Hey, Leo?"

"Yeah Raph?" The eldest was looking through a pile of papers, cocking his ear just enough to let Raph know he was listening.

"Does this computer look really dusty to you? Like, maybe more than a week's worth?"

Leo pulled himself away from what he was doing and took a look at what Raph was asking. They weren't dust experts by any means, but Raph figured you couldn't gather that much dust in a single week. The computer that Don had was a treasure to him and as a result was taken extra good care of. It had been a gift from April a year or so back. Now, it's normally pristine white color was dingy and discolored, and you could draw clearly in the dust residue.

"You're right. This is quite a bit. I don't think he's cleaned this off for at least a month."

"It doesn't mean it's not use."

Raph and Leo looked at the door way to see none other than Donatello at the door way. A sense of guilt began to form from the two eldest, as they had clearly broken space boundaries of their brother. Donny didn't seem mad though. In fact, he didn't seem to be anything. Leo was the first to find something to say.

"I'm sorry Don. I guess we shouldn't have been in here without your permission." Leo said apologetically.

"It's obvious you're in here because something seems wrong." Don looked down at the floor and mumbled something inaudible. Raph, who normally wouldn't have patience for this, found himself incredibly worried. This was so unusual.

"Is something wrong Donny?" he asked the most obvious question. Of course something was wrong, but it needed to be ask.

"Yes," The purple-clad turtle began slowly, "You're in my lab."

Leo and Raph just looked at each other silently, shocked at this curt reply, then withdrew from the room with their sorries. Donatello just leaned against the door frame while the past him, not acknowledging them. As soon as his brothers were out, he closed the door behind him, and locked it. Suddenly, the brothers felt there was everything to panic about.

"Donnny?" Leo knocked on the door, "We're just concerned, you know that right?"

All they hear was a small yes followed by the hum of the computer.

The computer being turned on was enough to relax the brothers. Each of the let out a breath that they had captured, and walked towards the living room.

"I can't figure it out Leo. This has obviously been going on for some time. How has it slipped past us for so long?" Raph flopped on the couch.

"I don't know. It feels like something you'd read about in psychology, which I know nothing about." Leo sat next to Raph, thinking. "Really, when problems like this arise, Don is the one to offer an answer."

Leo was right of course. About 4 years ago, when the boys had just turned 13, Mikey had gone through what Donny referred to as "teenage depression". Not a super descriptive term, but it had sufficed at the time. Michelangelo spent a few months of that first teenage year slumped up under his bed, eating very little and overly emotional. Often, the other three would want to play, and Leo would worry while Raph lost patience when the young turtle would refuse. Donny, who had just found an interest in psychology, would simply shrug and say it was normal, and that their brother would return to normal in a short while. When asked, Splinter seemed to agree with Don, although he kept a close eye on Mikey, just in case.

Sure enough, one day the turtles came to breakfast to find Mikey scarfing a large plate of pancakes their father had just made. He had gone to Splinter during his early mediation hours, crawled into his lap and just cried. Afterwards, he was normal again. As they got older and Donny learned more, he described that when one enters the teenage years, often new hormones will cause all sorts of emotions that can be tough to process. _"In fact," _Raph remembered Don's words clearly _"I wouldn't be surprised if we all went through something kind of like this."_

Indeed, his words seemed to be true. Six months after Mike, Leo began to exhibit signs of frustration and defiance. Something that had shocked everybody, but lasted very shortly. Then of course, Raph had his temper going for him. Something that was still with him, but had some very dark spots during their 15th year.

Raph began racking his brain, and couldn't remember Donny going through anything like this though.

"Leo... do you remember when Mikey went all sour on us way back, and Don referred to it as-"

"Teenage depression?" The elder cut off, meaning no disrespect "I've been thinking of that two. I can't remember..."

"Donny going through it." Raph finished, and sighed. Two emotions rose inside of Raph, faced with this possibility. The first was relieve, because it meant that this was nothing and that it would be over shortly. The second was dread. Dread that it may be something much worse in reality.


	3. Mind Race

Disclaimer: I don't own turtles. Neither the ninja or the non-mutated variety.

x-x-x

Donatello grabbed a blanket from underneath his desk and wrapped up in it. Settling down in his desk chair, he allowed for his head to rest to one side and look at his computer monitor. He actually had no intent on using it. Turning it on was just a method to calm his brothers down for the time being.

He had been on his way to the bathroom this morning when he had heard the conversation Mike was having with their older brothers and father. Donny's odd behavior and Raph dismissal, followed by his lecture that Don was sure ended with Splinter acknowledging the red-clad one's discomfort of awkward things.

Deciding he didn't need to use the bathroom that badly, Don retreated back to his room for what he understood would be his last bit of private time before one family member, if not all had come barging into his room.

To be fair, Don was surprised he had gotten this far along in his apathy before his brothers had notice. It definitely helped that he had partly holed himself up in his lab. That surely bought him some time. Many hours spent doing what he was doing now, sitting in his chair staring at the ceiling. He just allowed his mind to wander. No thoughts of medical needs or technical improvements. Just thinking.

_"Teenage depression?" _Don perked his ears slightly at that. It was the only thing from the conversation happening in the living room that had done so. He smiled awkwardly, understanding what his brothers were discussing. Then he furrowed his brows slightly, a little surprised that they were pondering it. He had gone through it, didn't they remember? It had happened somewhere between Leo and Raph. Sure it had been a much smaller stint then all the rest, but it had happen. There had been a week period where he sat in front of the t.v. Didn't really talk, ate very little.

Looking back on it now, it wasn't alarming or out of character for a 13 year old boy. Maybe it wasn't so hard to miss.

Besides, Don snorted at the idea of teenage depression now. He didn't deny that once a person reaches a certain age, they have a hormonal flux that can mess with their emotions. It had just merely presented itself that the turtles had it around that same time most humans do. The reality of the situation was though, you just learn to deal with the hormones. Occasionally, they were going to come rearing their ugly head again and you'd feel bad for a little while. It was why Raph's temper got worse sometimes, or Leo picked and extra fight with Raph, or why Mikey would actually read a classic novel on his own.

Sometimes, you just felt crappy. And that's how Donny felt.

He strained momentarily to see if he could hear his brothers talking any further. He heard the eldest murmuring quietly, obviously concerned. Just like any big brother.

Donny started chewing his lip at that thought. Being found and adopted, there was really no way for them to know if Leo truly was the oldest. It had just been an accepted fact. Yet, it bothered Don not know who the oldest was. Whether they were truly related or not was a whole other can of worms, but age was the current worry.

They had, over the years, had fallen into an unspoken birth order. Leo, Raph, Donny and of course, Mikey. It had been more decided by them then Splinter, who usually just let these sort of things develop. Really, it seemed like a no-brainer decision that everyone agreed with. Leo and Mike's personality had always been that of oldest and youngest. Raph often argue with Leo and fought for power, while Donny kept to himself. There were many middle children who had those qualities.

With no actual birth order to determine these things though, it could have been any combination. Mike, in reality, could be the oldest. Or the same age as Raph, while Don was the youngest. Leo could be a middle child.

Continuing to chew his lip, Don wonder why things like this bothered him. Sometimes you didn't know, and not knowing meant you could create fact. But just because they considered their birth order a fact, doesn't mean it was true. But there was nothing to argue it.

Don sighed. His mind as of late was constantly chasing it's tail. It was beginning to drive him nuts. Even for his love of science and structure, Don wasn't OCD enough to actually care about these sorts of things. Or at least he wasn't normally.

He dropped his head in his right hand, wishing desperately for a cup of coffee. The idea of having the warm liquid slid down his throat was wonderful, and it would probably help a little with the fog around his head. The problem was, if he were to leave the safety of his lab, he would be force to speak with is brothers, or worse, Splinter. If only he could be guaranteed he would be able to make his coffee with zero questions and be allowed to sequester himself back in his lab. In this family, however, there was no such thing. Maybe he could ask April to keep an eye out for a coffee pot for his space.

The thought of April began sending Donny's mind thinking about their red-headed friend. Right now, if she wasn't working on something with her shop, Don would bet she was working on something for the wedding. Casey Jones, the big lug, had finally propose to April after almost 3 years of... their weirdness together. Don smiled, happy for them. He didn't want to admit it, but he was also a little jealous. He was jealous of the level of companionship they share. Don wasn't sure he really understood it, but he did know enough that it was a different bond then what you share with your brothers.

And it made his a little sad that he couldn't have it. But he felt guilty for being jealous of their friends, who obviously loved each other. He just wished...

Sighing, realizing the infinite loop was coming, Don decided to brave the coffee after all. His brothers would most certainly give him something different to think about.

Donny stood from his chair, feeling the little pin-prick sensations one feels when your legs fall asleep. A little surprised, Don looked at the clock to see how long he had been sitting. It was 4 o'clock, which means he had been sitting for over two hours.

It's amazing how one's thoughts could make time fly.

Stretching slightly, he slid open his sub car door and made a soft bee-line for the kitchen. Not fast enough to grab anyone's attention, but fast enough to ensure he didn't feel like company.

Before Don took 15 steps however, he notice the quiteness of the space. He looked towards the couch where his older brothers must have been sitting, and found it empty. He cocked his head slightly, confused by the sudden quiet. It was four o'clock on a Wednesday, which wasn't any special reason for any members of the family to leave. It was mid-August, so it would be to early to venture out on the streets yet. They could have gone to April's he suppose. That seemed unlike as well, because they hadn't asked him to go either.

_"What if they wanted to talk to her about me thought?" _He thought to himself. This put a bitter taste in his mouth, because he didn't really enjoy the idea that everyone he knew would be talking about him.

Sighing, Don decided he couldn't worry too much about his brothers right now. The fog in his head was too much to deal with as it was. He rubbed his eyes as he continued towards the kitchen, trying to remember when this fogginess began. It had been edging in and out of his vision for a few weeks now, and lately had been getting worse. Once awake for the day, it often grew worse and made him sleepy. If he napped, however, it got worse. Nothing compared to it in any of his medical knowledge, and his was a perfect form of health as far as he and April knew.

He absent mindful made his coffee, brewing a large pot that he could take back with him to the lab. He briefly toyed with the idea of relocating the coffee pot to his room, but dismissed it almost as soon as he thought of it. The minute Mike or Raph wanted to have a cup of their own, they'd come knocking on his lab door. So he looked for a pitcher he could pour the contents in, grabbed a mug, and headed back to the lab.

When he was just a few steps away from safety, he heard voices emerge just outside of the lair. With a panic in his heart, Don dashed away into the lab, and quietly sealed the door shut.


End file.
